


Picnic Date

by Elizabeth3rd



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth3rd/pseuds/Elizabeth3rd
Summary: A day at the park





	Picnic Date

You ran around your apartment trying to get yourself together, and making sure everything was in place before you had to leave. Your boyfriend Ken had just called you and told you to get ready because he would be there in an hour and that had led you to your current madness. Looking at everything twice to make sure everything in your house was in top shape and where its rightful space. Ken had been extremely busy these past few months preparing for Vixx's latest comeback and now that promotions were over he finally had a little break.

When he first called you, you tried telling him that he should rest but he wouldn't listen no matter what you tried telling him. He wanted to take you out on a date so you both could catch up on the time you had been separated, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. You let him do what he wanted you knew that once Ken made up his mind there was little anyone could do to change it. He did tell you it was going to be outside, but he didn't give any other hint as to what it could be, so you dressed in a knee length pleated skirt, a sleeveless button up shirt that was tucked into your skirt and finally a pair of converse. Looking in the mirror you made sure you looked presentable before grabbing your small over the shoulder satchel.

You heard the roar of an engine before it was silent again and then there was a knock on your door and you practically ran to answer it. When you did you couldn't help but smile at the man in front of you, he was dressed in a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of black skinny jeans and finally converse. You walk outside and close the door behind you before practically jumping him when you realize that he's finally back, he's free for a few days and you have him all to yourself.

Ken catches you as you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him with all the love and emotion you've held in for the past months. You missed him so much when he was out promoting and you couldn't help be a little over excited. He only held you closer and kissed you back before he pulled away and gave you a radiant smile. "I missed you too y/n" he said a little breathless from them kiss and you couldn't help the blush that covered your cheeks.

"I guess I got a little excited." you said with a laugh as you pulled away and held his hand in yours leaning your head on his arm. "So, where are we going this time Ken?" you asked mirth lacing your tone. Ken loved taking you out to different places and so far each one had been amazing and you couldn't help but be excited at what he came up with next.

"Actually it's something simple this time." he said as he leaned down and picked the picnic basket by his feet. "We're going on a picnic in the park." You looked at him and smiled kissing his cheek he offered you his arm and you gladly held it as you began walking in the direction of the park. "I can't wait." Was all you said as you both walked slowly towards the park

On the way he told you all about his promotion and how the album sales had gone even better than predicted. You smiled he always seemed so happy when he talked about music or his members, his happiness ultimately made you happy. When you reached the park he found a secluded spot under two twin trees. The tree itself was one solid trunk at the start but then it split into two trees as if someone had glued them together. You smiled the tree actually provided really good shade and you were sure even in the rain it would be decently dry underneath its branches.

Ken set up the picnic blanket at the base of the tree and you both sat down this time it was your turn to tell him stories of what happened when he was promoting these last few months. By the end you both had eaten your fill and packed everything except the blanket that you were both currently on. You were laying against his chest listening to his heartbeat and drawing little circles on his chest, when you felt the first drop against your cheek and then another and another and the next thing you knew outside the branches of the tree it was pouring rain. The tree itself provided protection but it was not water proof so you did feel some raindrops.

You stood up and walked towards the edge of the trees cover admiring it for a few seconds before walking out into the rain. "Aah." you yelled at the sudden onslaught of cold rain before laughing and spinning in circles. You loved the rain even as a kid you used to ask permission to go out on rainy days and now was no different the sound and feel of the rain was always fascinating. Ken who had been taking a light nap, was woken up when he felt the first raindrops but he wasn't bothered by it until you had moved from your spot by his side. He sat up and watched as you spun in the rain and laughed.

He loved the sound of your laugh and the smile that followed it, even the sound of rain hitting the ground wasn't enough to cover it. Finally standing he walked into the rain and wrapped his arms around pressing your wet body against his. "Care for a dance?" he asked a mischievous look dancing behind his eyes, not missing the look you agree curious as to what he's planning. He takes the time to slow dance with you under the rain and spin you a few times, your laughs could be heard throughout the small if only there had been anyone there to hear them.

Ken pulls you closer and watches as you catch your breath from all the dancing and laughing. He acts without thought leaning in for a kiss and when your lips finally meet he is lost. You kiss him back running your hands through his wet hair and relishing the feeling of it across your hands. You don't miss the fact that his hands are at your waist, an anchor to reality as you both continue to lose yourselves in the kiss. Slowly he pushes you towards the tree and he pulls back from the kiss breathless.

You give him a lopsided smile before kissing his shoulder and whispering in his ear. "Maybe we should go home... and warm up." he doesn't miss the teasing tone in your voice nor the rawness of your voice from the kiss. He shivers before taking your hand and kissing it, he grabs the basket and blanket hanging it on what of the tree branches. Ken picks you up bridal style taking you by surprise and making you laugh, before heading towards your apartment. "What about the basket?" you ask whispering in his ear, you don't miss the shiver that runs through him when you do. "Don't worry it will be there in the morning." is all he says as he finally reached your apartment.

Ken sets you down and the moment you open the door he lightly pushes you inside locking the front door behind him. Once shut he pulls you against him and starts kissing you again. This time though the kiss has more fire and he takes you up on the offer of keeping you warm. You spend the rest of the day in bed and only leave when you need food or a warm shower after the rain, and even then you weren't alone for long. By the end of the day you're both exhausted and are ready to rest and after taking a, proper shower with no distractions, and throwing the old sheets in the wash you lay in bed and finally sleep.

The day had been amazing you had the best picnic with Ken, came home and had a different kind of fun. Now you were in his arms being lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat. You wished this day would never end, but you knew it had too so you took everything that happened to day and kept it close to your heart. If you ever had a bad day you knew you would look back on today and smile fondly at the memories created today, what you didn't know a little something more than memories was created today.


End file.
